Woman March on Washington
Der Women’s March on Washington ist ein US-amerikanischer Protestmarsch für Frauen- und Menschenrechte. Er wird am 21. Januar 2017, dem ersten Amtstag vom neuenDonald Trump, in der Hauptstadt Washington, D.C. durchgeführt. Neben dem Marsch in Washington finden Solidaritätsmärsche in anderen US-amerikanischen Großstädten und in zahlreichen anderen Ländern statt. Die drei Buchstaben =WMW= diese Abkürzung und das 3 Köpfe-Logo scheinen in den diversen Medien am meisten genutzt zu werden Engl: Millions of people worldwide join the Women's March (pictured) in response to the inauguration of Donald Trump. Marches occurred all around the world, with 408 marches reported in the US and 168 in other countries. The march drew hundreds of thousands to D.C. alone, and millions worldwide. The march was streamed live in Washington, D.C. on YouTube, Live stream of Women's March on Washington Facebook, and Twitter. auch in Berlin, London ... __toc__ Homepage und Wikipedia-Seite: Million Women March (2017) * WEBSITE, on the road, der Million Women March - Großdemonstration von Frauen gegen Trump in Washington. **Das Team, die Personen hinter der Kampagne Auch sie sind im Kopf vieler der Protestierenden dabei und auf den Transparenten zu sehen .... *Jo Cox * Carrie Fisher Weblinks * WEBSITE: https://www.womensmarch.com/ *FACEBOOK PAGE: https://www.facebook.com/Womens-March-on-Washington-1338822066131069/ *TWITTER: https://twitter.com/womensmarch * INSTAGRAM: http://www.instagram.com/womensmarch *- womens-march-on-washington-on-january-21-2017 (Artikel in der NYT zu den Vorbereitungen) * Women’s_March_on_Washington und in Hunderten weiteren US-Städten on-january-21-2017 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women%27s_March_on_Washington * 2005 counter-inaugural protest (en.wikipedia) * List of largest peaceful gatherings in history (en.wikipedia) * https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2017_Women%27s_March (en.wikipedia) Historic marches * (en.wikipedia) * 1789 — Women's March on Versailles, Paris, France, October 5, 1789 * 1912 Lawrence textile strike (Bread and Roses Strike) * 1913 — Woman suffrage parade of 1913, Washington, D.C., March 3, 1913 * 1956 — Women's March (South Africa), protest the introduction of the Apartheid pass laws in Pretoria, August 9, 1956 * 1963 — en: The March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom, the March on Washington, or The Great March on Washington [ 1963 ] ... was one of the largest - der deutsche Wp-Artikel * 1997 — Million Woman March, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, (en, October 25, 1997, on the Benjamin Franklin Park Way in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. ) * January 20, 2005 counter-inaugural protest * List of largest peaceful gatherings in history .... ..... SprecherInnen Ai-jen Poo, Director of the National Domestic Workers Alliance Aida Hurtado Professor and Luis Leal Endowed Chair, Department of Chicana and Chicano Studies, University of California, Santa Barbara Amanda Nguyen President and Founder, [Rise America Ferrera Chair, Artists Table of Women's March on Washington Angela Davis Distinguished Professor Emerita, UC Santa Cruz Ashley Judd Humanitarian, PhD student, Actor Bob Bland Co-Chair, Women's March on Washington Carmen Perez Co-Chair, Women's March on Washington, Executive Director, the Gathering for Justice Cecile Richards President of Planned Parenthood Federation of America Donna Hylton Formally Incarcerated, Criminal Justice Reform Activist Dr. Cynthia Hale Founding and Senior Pastor of the Ray of Hope Christian Church Erika Andiola Political Outreach Manager, Our Revolution George Gresham President of 1199 SEIU Gloria Steinem Feminist Writer, Activist and Organizer Hina Naveed Co-Director of DRM Action Coalition J. Bob Alotta Executive Director, Astraea, Lesbian Foundation for Justice Janet Mock Author of the New York Times bestseller Redefining Realness & the upcoming memoir, Surpassing Certainty Judith LeBlanc Director of Native Organizers Alliance Kristin Rowe-Finkbeiner Executive Director and Co-Founder, MomsRising LaDonna Harris President of Americans for Indian Opportunity & Original Co-Convener of the Women’s Political Caucus Linda Sarsour Co-Chair, Women's March on Washington, Co-Founder of MPowerChange Maryum Ali, Muhammad Ali's Daughter Social Worker, Juvenile Delinquency Prevention Melanie Campbell President and CEO, National Coalition on Black Civic Participation Melissa Harris-Perry Director, Anna Julia Cooper Center, Editor-at-Large, Elle Magazine Melissa Mays Environmental Justice Activist, Flint Michael Moore Filmmaker Rabbi Sharon Brous Founder/Senior Rabbi, IKAR Raquel Willis Communications Associate for Transgender Law Center Rhea Suh President of Natural Resources Defense Council Scarlett Johansson Actress, Activist Sister Ieasha Prime Executive Director, Barakah, Inc. Sister Simone Campbell Executive Director, NETWORK Lobby Sophie Cruz, Immigrant Rights Activist Sybrina Fulton Mother of Trayvon Martin Maria Hamilton Mother of Dontre Hamilton Gwen Carr Mother of Eric Garner Lucia McBath Mother of Jordan Davis Tamika Mallory Co-Chair of Women's March on Washington, Social Justice Activist Van Jones President of Dream Corps, CNN Commentator Wendy Carrillo Human Rights Journalist Zahra Billoo, Spokeswoman, Council on American-Islamic Relations Randi Weingarten President, AFT Ilyasah Shabazz, Malcolm X's Daughter Trustee, Malcolm X & Dr. Betty Shabazz Memorial and Educational Center Roslyn Brock, Chairman, NAACP National Board of Directors Weblinks * WEBSITE: https://www.womensmarch.com/ *FACEBOOK PAGE: https://www.facebook.com/Womens-March-on-Washington-1338822066131069/ *TWITTER: https://twitter.com/womensmarch * INSTAGRAM: http://www.instagram.com/womensmarch * - womens-march-on-washington-on-january-21-2017 * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women’s_March_on_Washington Women’s_March_on_Washington und in 50 weiteren US-Städten on-january-21-2017 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women%27s_March_on_Washington * en: The March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom, the March on Washington, or The Great March on Washington [ 1963 ] ... was one of the largest - deutscher Wp-Artikel * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Million_Woman_March (älteré Demon. October 25, 1997, on the Benjamin Franklin Park Way in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. )